History
by AnagataOkita
Summary: Seharusnya acara pertemuan pewaris tunggal Akashi Corporation itu dengan Kuroko Tetsuya berlangsung dengan sangat baik. Tapi akibat masalah yang dibuat Tetsuya sendiri membuatnya untuk mendapatkan kenangan bersejarah yang ia tidak tahu dapat dikategorikan berharga atau malah ... sebaliknya?/AkaKuro/AU!


"Seijuurou … -kun?"

"Ya, Tetsuya?" Satu seringaian terpantri disepasang bibir tipis Seijuurou yang sempurna. Ia kuatkan genggamannya pada pergelangan tangan kiri kekasihnya yang ia cengkram. Membuat yang dicengkram meringis pelan, namun masih dalam ekspresi bertanya.

Tidak mau menunggu lama, pria berumur 20 tahun itu membuka pintu hotel berdaun dua dan bercat coklat dari kayu jati menggunakan keycard yang telah ia miliki. Setelah menggesekkannya, kunci pintu bergaya Eropa nan mewah itu terbuka. Segera ia mendorong salah satu daun tersebut dan memasuki ruangan dibaliknya—tentu dengan membawa masuk orang dibelakangnya juga.

Kini beralih pada pemuda berumur 17 tahun yang masih bertanya-tanya didalam benaknya. Terpaksa ia ikut masuk dengan pria berambut merah didepannya yang telah merangkap menjadi kekasihnya setengah tahun yang lalu. Setelah tubuh mungilnya masuk sepenuhnya, pria bermarga Akashi itu segera menutup pintu dan menguncinya lagi dengan keycard.

"Nah, Sudah aman."

Setelah mengatakan hal itu, ia segera menyeret 'Tetsuya-nya' menuju kasur King-size mewah yang terletak didekat jendela besar kamar hotel berbintang lima itu. Yang diseret bergidik ngeri, saat kedua matanya tepat melihat ke jendela besar yang mungkin berperan sebagai dinding itu menampakkan awan dan bagian atas dari gedung pencakar langit yang letaknya tak jauh berada dari tempat ia melihat sekarang. Tunggu, kini ia sedang berada di lantai berapa?

Bruk!

Tubuh mungilnya terlentang diatas kasur tersebut setelah dipaksa oleh Seijuurou. Ia melihat tepat ke sepasang iris heterokrom yang menatapnya lekat. Tak lupa juga dengan seringaian misteriusnya yang masih terpantri.

Satu belaian halus terasa pada pipi kanan Tetsuya, yang dielus hanya bisa menunjukkan wajahnya yang memerah.

"Kau masih ingat tempat ini, Tetsuya?" Tanya Seijuurou. Pria pewaris satu-satunya Akashi _Corporation _itu masih bertanya dengan seringaiannya.

Menyadari sesuatu, kedua bola mata bulat Tetsuya bergerak untuk melihat sekeliling. Pertama ia melihat lemari bergaya minimalis di salah satu sudut ruangan, Lalu Ia melihat lampu berbentuk akar pohon dan terakhir ia melihat kearah jendela besar yang tadi ia lihat.

Pandangan matanya berhenti untuk menatap jendela itu untuk sepersekian detik.

Ia merasa ada yang janggal dengan jendela itu.

Jendela itu…

Kedua bola matanya membulat.

Ia teringat, sangat ingat, dimana ia sekarang.

Tempat paling bersejarah untuknya dan untuk Seijuurou. Tepat saat tanggal 11 Mei tahun lalu …

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HISTORY**

**Anagata Lady's Fanfiction**

**Kuroko No Basuke belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Akashi Seiuurou | Kuroko Tetsuya**

**WARN: NSFW, hard yaoi, BL, Typo(s), AU!**

**.**

**MATURE CONTENT!**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Tokyo Hotel, 11 Mei 20xx. Tokyo prefecture**

"Nghh … ngh!"

"Ha-aahh!"

"Aahh … hnnh! "

Suara decitan ranjang terdengar semakin keras memenuhi ruangan hotel mewah tersebut. Dimana harus membayar lebih dari 25.000 dollar jika menyewanya untuk satu malam. Maklum, _Ritz-Carlton_ hotel terkenal akan kemewahannya di seluruh Jepang karena termasuk dari salah satu jajaran hotel kelas internasional di negeri Sakura itu.

Satu gigitan keras kembali diterima pemuda bersurai baby blue. Kini ia merasakan perih dibagian pahanya. Dengan posisi kepala orang 'brengsek' itu diantara kedua pahanya, maka pahanya tidak akan lolos dari yang namanya gigitan, kecupan, ataupun jilatan.

Kini pemuda malang bertubuh mungil tersebut kembali meringis disertai dengan desahan tertahan.

Duk!

"AH! AHH!"

Kepala kecil pemuda itu kembali membentur sandaran ranjang berukuran king size tersebut. Tubuhnya berguncang, akibat dari dorongan brutal orang tak dikenal yang kini sedang 'memperkosa'nya. Wajah orang itu tidak terlihat jelas. Karena gelapnya ruangan membuat pandangan disekitarnya tidak terlalu jelas. Hanya cahaya rembulan yang masuk melalui jendela besar yang akan menghubungkan dengan pemandangan dibawah sana. Tentu dari ketinggian gedung seperti ini cahaya bulan akan semakin jelas masuk kedalam kamar hotel bergaya campuran Jepang dan Eropa itu. Tapi walaupun begitu, ia masih tidak bisa menangkap garis wajah orang diatasnya dengan jelas. Ditambah lagi dengan kedua mata yang menyipit karena merasakan sensasi luar biasa dari perlakuan orang yang kini ia katai 'brengsek'. Aneh memang, karena sebelumnya ia tidak pernah sekalipun memberikan sebutan kasar pada orang lain.

Tapi bayangkan, orang yang seenaknya saja memperkosanya itu pasti sangatlah pantas dikatai brengsek. Dan parahnya inilah pengalaman pertamanya. Bersama orang yang memiliki kelamin sama, pastinya. Tidak mungkin yang memperkosanya adalah perempuan. Jelas sekali bahwa seseuatu yang panjang, keras, dan tumpul yang selalu menekan titik G-Spot di lubang analnya itu adalah kejantanan laki-laki.

Kini seprei yang berada dbawah tubuh telanjangnya yang dipenuhi peluh terasa semakin basah saja. Mungkin akibat peluhnya yang terus keluar dan cairan semennya yang sudah keluar sebanyak 3 kali.

Anggap saja sama dengan ia telah orgasme tiga kali.

"Ahhn! Hnggh!"

Ruangan itu hanya dipenuhi oleh suara desahannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mendengar suara orang diatasnya. Paling ia hanya mendengar desahan nafas berat orang itu saja. Membuatnya semakin penasaran siapakah orang yang telah seenaknya tersebut.

Gerakan in-out pada lubang analnya semakin brutal dari yang sebelumnya. Dengan kedua tangan yang terikat diatas kepala dan dengan tali disangkutkan pada salah satu sisi sandaran kasur tersebut, membuatnya tidak bisa menahan tubuhnya untuk tidak terdorong dengan cukup kuat. Semakin kuat dan dalam tusukan yang diberikan orang itu, maka akan semakin kuat pula dorongan yang ia terima. Tubuh polosnya berguncang naik turun. Tak lupa dengan seluruh jari kakinya yang tertekuk karena ikut merasakan sensasi yang baginya 'aneh'. Namun rasa sakit tetap ada. Rasanya lubang analnya itu terasa siap robek kapan saja.

Nafas pemuda bersurai baby blue itu terengah-engah, namun tak cukup lama karena ada sepasang bibir yang segera melahap bibir ranumnya. Dengan kasar, penuh pemaksaan, dan dalam. Rasanya tenggorokannya terasa akan diitusuki oleh sesuatu karena lidah panjang orang diatasnya menjelajahi mulutnya cukup dalam. Ditambah dengan kedua tangan orang itu yang membingkai wajahnya dan menekan kepalanya untuk semakin memperdalam ciuman. Surai _bluenette _miliknya terlihat lepek akibat dipenuhi peluh dan sering mendapat jambakan dari orang diatasnya. Tentu membuat air matanya mengalir keluar.

Tubuhnya terasa lumpuh dan lemas. Seakan-akan tubuhnya pasrah dan rela menerima perlakuan lebih lanjut dari orang brengsek itu hingga pagi datang. Kejadian naas itu telah menimpa dirinya dari berjam-jam yang lalu, dan masih banyak waktu hingga pagi datang. Ia tak yakin kalau permainan ini akan selesai sebentar lagi.

Bruk.

Kedua tungkai kakinya terjatuh lemas diantara tubuh orang brengsek itu. Sepertinya orang itu berhenti mengangkat kedua kakinya. Ia merasakannya. Kedua matanya semakin menyipit—terlihat seperti akan tertutup dan jatuh pingsan akibat kelelahan yang melandanya. Tapi ia merasa senang. Karena ia pikir permainan yang sungguh menyiksa tersebut akan berakhir. Dalam hati ia berfikir bahwa sepertinya sekali 'datang' telah membuat orang diatasnya itu puas.

Saat kedua matanya akan tertutup sempurna, tiba-tiba—

Set.

Ia merasakan salah satu kaki jenjangnya diangkat dan disampirkan pada bahu orang tersebut. Lalu dengan gerakan cepat—

"AAHHHN!"

Satu tusukkan telak kembali diterimanya. Tubuh orang itu terlihat sedikit terangkat, lalu salah satu tangannya bergerak untuk mencengkram pergelangan kaki milik _bluenette_ yang lainnya untuk diubah posisinya. Ia posisikan kaki mungil itu dibawah selangkangannya, lalu membuat tubuh yang lemas itu menyamping. Hingga menjadikan akses yang lebih untuk menusuk lubang sempit yang tersaji.

Gerakan in-out kembali dilakukan. Pemuda bertubuh mungil yang seharusnya telah jatuh kealam mimpi iitu kembali membuka matanya. Air liur kembali keluar melalui salah satu sudut bibirnya. Tusukkan telak yang begitu mendadak itu membuat tubuhnya tersentak. Ditambah dengan tusukkan yang langsung menusuk titik G-spotnya.

Kini gerakan dibawah sana terasa semakin brutal dari yang sebelumnya. Jauh lebih cepat, kasar, dan menusuk. Seluruh ujung jari kakinya sudah tidak tertekuk lagi. Ia terlalu lemas. Bahkan hanya untuk menekuk jari-jari kecilnya.

Tiba-tiba sentuhan yang terasa begitu dingin terasa pada kejantanannya yang menegang. Hal itu membuat pemuda bersurai baby blue itu kembali mendesah lepas. Tak lama kemudian kejantanannya terasa dicengkram cukup kuat dan 'dikocok' dengan cepat.

"AAHH! AHH!"

Gila. Ini terlalu gila sehingga membuat pikiran pemuda mungil itu kabur. Mendapatkan dua serangan sekaligus ditempat yang berbeda namun sama-sama memberikan rangsangan membuatnya semakin terasa akan jatuh kealam mimpi. Dan benar saja, lama-lama pandangannya semakin buram dan berakhir menjadi kegelapan.

.

Yang pertama kali ia lihat saat membuka kedua matanya adalah silaunya cahaya matahari yang mengenai kedua iris biru langitnya. Mendapatkan rangsangan tiba-tiba seperti itu membuat kedua matanya segera menyipit.

Setelah merasakan pandangannya cukup terbiasa, ia kembali membuka matanya hingga sepenuhnya terbuka. Dan kini yang ia dapati adalah langit-langit kamar yang terlihat jelas warnanya, putih susu.

Sepertinya telah pagi, batinnya. Ia segera akan bangkit jika ia tidak segera merasakan sengatan luar biasa menyakitkan dari arah bawah sana, selangkangannya.

"A-aakhh!"

Maka tubuh mungilnya kembali terkulai lemas diatas ranjang berukuran King-Size yang telah diselimuti oleh sprai berantakan tersebut.

"Sudah bangun, hm?"

Tiba-tiba suara yang tentunya bukan berasal dari pemuda bertubuh mungil tersebut terdengar. Membuat yang kembali terkulai lemas membuka matanya. Bahkan setelah itu ia berusaha untuk bangkit.

"Ng—Ngh!"

Pemuda bersurai merah yang sudah sejak tadi duduk tenang di sofa merah maroon berbahan kulit tepat dihadapan kasur tersebut menyeringai. Mengamati usaha yang menurutnya sepele dari pemuda bertubuh mungil didepannya untuk mengambil posisi bangkit. Namun bagi pemuda yang diperhatikan itu sendiri, ia merasa bahwa perjuangannya untuk mengambil posisi duduk adalah perjuangan yang sangat besar akibat menahan rasa sakit yang terasa.

Saat tubuhnya berhasil duduk—masih dengan keadaan telanjang dada dan bagian tubuh dari selangkangan hingga kebawah yang tertutup selimut—Pandangannya menangkap sosok angkuh yang duduk tenang didepannya sambil memperhatikannya. Saat ia melihat tepat kearah kedua iris dwiwarna tersebut, ntah mengapa ia kembali merasakan tubuhnya bergidik.

Tentu ia, Kuroko Tetsuya, murid SMU Seirin yang baru menduduki bangku kelas 1 dan memiliki tubuh mungil itu memiliki rasa ketakutan pada pria didepannya. Setelah ia kabur dari kenyataan bahwa kedua orang tuanya akan mentunangkannya pada satu-satunya putra pewaris Akashi _Corporation_ yang tidak pernah ia temui sebelumnya bahkan sama sekali ia tidak kenal, ia malah diculik orang brengsek dihadapannya akibat ia bertanya kepada orang itu dengan pertanyaan: 'Dimana aku bisa mengambil jalan untuk keluar dari hotel ini?"

Pertanyaan bodoh memang. Karena ia begitu pusing dengan hotel mewah yang memiliki 52 lantai tersebut sehingga ia kesulitan mencari lift untuk kembali ke lantai. Ntah apa yang ia pikirkan sehinga ia telah berhasil kabur sejauh itu. Mungkin karena pikirannya terlalu kacau.

Namun pada akhirnya tentu saja ia tidak akan berani mengatakan 'brengsek' pada orang didepannya. Jikalau ia mengatakan itu, mungkin masalahnya akan semakin rumit dan ia akan diperkosa kembali dan setelah itu membunuh dirinya lalu mayatnya akan dibuang ke jurang.

Tunggu.

Tetsuya menyerngit.

Pemikiran macam apa itu? Tapi mungkin saja akan jadi seperti itu, kan?

Tapi jika diperhatikan sekali lagi, sepertinya orang didepannya itu adalah orang terhormat yang memiliki kedudukan tinggi. Terlihat dari cara duduknya yang terlihat begitu elegan dan pakaian yang ia pakai, kemeja yang ia ketahui ber-merk dan celana panjang hitam yang menutupi kedua tungkai kakinya dengan sempurna.

Tak lupa dengan sepatu mahal yang ia pakai.

Tetsuya bertanya-tanya. Sebenarnya siapakah orang itu? Apa mungkin orang yang berada didepannya kini itu adalah pelaku yang melakukan tindakan tidak senonoh padanya tadi malam?

Tapi siapa lagi jika bukan pria bersurai merah itu? Hanya ada dirinya dan pria itu di kamar hotel mewah tersebut.

Terjadi keheningan untuk sepersekian detik.

Namun beberapa detik kemudian keheningan tersebut tergantikan oleh suara langkah kaki. Berasal dari sepasang kaki yang berjalan menuju 'mangsa'-nya tadi malam.

Yang didekati semakin mendorong tubuhnya kebelakang, mundur.

Ia kembali dilandai rasa ketakutan yang amat sangat dari si surai merah. Ia merasakan trauma yang begitu besar sehingga menyebabkan dirinya semakin ketakutan seperti itu. Kini yang ia rasakan adalah kedua kaki polosnya bergetar. Otaknya berkata untuk segera lari dari tangkapan pria itu lagi. Tapi rasanya sangat susah sekali. Rasa takut juga membuatnya lemas untuk segera bergerak—kabur. Tidak peduli dengan fakta bahwa ia kini sedang dalam kondisi telanjang bulat.

Kedua kaki pria itu kini telah naik keatas kasur King-Size itu kembali. Ia tidak peduli dengan pakaiannya yang bisa saja menyentuh cairan sperma dan darah yang telah tercampur namun sudah mengering menodai sprei tersebut. Namun walaupun sudah mengering, bau sperma akibat kegiatan _sex _mereka masih menguar di ruangan tersebut walau tidak terlalu terasa.

Pria beriris heterokrom itu merangkak pelan menuju mangsa-nya. Menghiraukan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat jelas terpantri diwajah imut pemuda didepannya.

Sedangkan yang disebut mangsa masih belum melaksanakan niat melarikan dirinya. Tubuhnya terlalu kaku. Namun melihat pria itu semakin mendekat juga membuat jiwanya terguncang untuk segera kabur. Hingga sedikit lagi pria tak dikenalinya itu akan kembali menangkap dirinya, ia akhirnya segera bangkit dari kasur tersebut dengan gerakan cepat. Setelah turun dari kasur tersebut, ia segera belari menuju pintu berdaun dua yang menjadi satu-satunya akses untuk kabur.

Sesampainya ia dihadapan pintu yang _terkunci _tersebut ia segera berusaha membukanya—namun nihil.

Pintu itu terkunci. Dan jelas siapa yang memegang kunci andalan pintu itu.

Satu seringaian kembali terpantri. Kini si surai merah tidak bisa menahan tawa gelinya. Pertama, tentu ia menunjukkan baha ia mengejek pemuda mungil didepannya karena tidak berhasil kabur. Kedua, tentu akibat tubuh polos pemuda itu yang kini kembali memanjakan kedua matanya. Memangnya jika pintu itu terbuka, apa 'mangsa'-nya itu akan berlari keluar dengan keadaan telanjang bulat, begitu? Yang ada anak itu akan diculik kembali oleh orang jahat dan kembali dijamah.

Kini tubuh tegap dan berpakaian lengkap tersebut mendekati tubuh polos Tetsuya yang bergetar di dekat pintu. Tentu Tetsuya bertambah ketakutan dan ia malah mengambil aksi menggedor-gedor pintu tebal tersebut dan berteriak minta tolong—berharap ada seseorang penolong yang mendengar teriakkannya dan akan segera menolongnya. Namun lagi-lagi aksi 'tidak berguna'-nya tersebut mengundang seringaian orang yang satunya semakin lebar. Percuma ia berteriak sekeras apapun. Ingat, tempat ia berada sekarang adalah di kamar hotel mewah yang tentu memiliki fasilitas peredam suara.

Jarak antar kedua tubuh mereka semakin menipis. Yang satunya lagi merasa kesenangan dan satu lagi mulai kembali mengeluarkan tangisnya dari kedua bola mata biru indahnya. Yang dirasakan Kuroko Tetsuya bercampur aduk. Tentu rasa yang paling menyelimuti tubuhnya adalah rasa ketakutan.

Setelah tubuh tegap pria bersurai merah berdiri tepat didepan tubuh mungil sasarannya, dengan pergerakan cepat ia tarik pergelangan tangan kiri Tetsuya dengan kuat dan segera menyeretnya menjauh dari pintu. Ia tuntun tubuh itu menuju jendela besar layaknya berperan sebagai dinding tersebut—karena sangat besar—dan segera menghimpit tubhuh mungil didepannya antara jendela tersebut dan tubuhnya.

Bruk.

Kini bagian depan tubuh polos Tetsuya berdiri lemas dihadapan jendela besar tersbut. Sedangkan ada sepasang tangan dari belakang yang menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya tepat diatas kepalanya. Ditambah dengan menguncinya dengan menekan kedua pergelangan tangan itu diatas lapisan kaca. Kini kedua mata biru langit Tetsuya dapat melihat pemandangan luar. Kedua matanya langsung menangkap pemandangan dibawah sana. Dimana jalanan raya dipagi itu masih lumayan lenggang karena waktu masih menunjukkan matahari baru saja terbit. Dalam hati ia berharap agar tidak ada yang melihat keatas dan menemukannya di sana dalam keadaan bertelanjang. Kaca didepannya itu tembus pandang dan bisa saja sosoknya terlihat oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dibawah sana.

Terhanyut dengan pandangan dibawah sana, tidak disadarinya bahwa kini orang dibelakangnya telah mengambil aksi menjilat tengkuk bagian belakang lehernya. Butuh beberapa detik untuk ia menyadarinya. Namun baru saja ia menyadarinya, aksi-aksi mengejutkan yang lain berdatangan dan membuat tubuhnya menegang.

"A—nghh … "

Dengan genangan air mata yang masih setia bertumpuk disana, desahan sensualnya kembali terlepas. Ia tahu bahwa desahannya itu akan mengundang aksi yang lebih lanjut dari orang dibelakangnya. Tapi ia benar-benar tidak bisa menahan desahan itu. Terlalu sulit.

Telapak tangan yang terasa begitu dingin terasa mengelus perut datarnya. Tentu membuat tubuh kecilnya semakin gelisah. Ia baru saja akan tumbang dari posisi berdirinya jika saja pria dibelakangnya itu tidak segera menahan tubuh lemahnya.

"Dengar."

Akhirnya pemilik iris heterorom bersuara. Akibat posisi mereka berdua yang terlalu dekat tentu membuatnya semakin dapat mendengar suara itu dengan jelas.

"Ini semua adalah salahmu. Jangan salahkan aku karena kau yang mendekatiku tadi malam dengan wajah ketakutan seperti itu sedangkan aku dalam keadaan mabuk."

Tetsuya membelalakkan kedua matanya. Tunggu. Kenapa ia yang malah disalahkan?!

Pemuda yang bertubuh lebih kecil masih memilih untuk diam.

"Lalu, aku mabuk karena dirimu. Semakin jelas bukan kalau ini semua adalah salahmu?"

Pemuda bersurai baby blue menelan ludahnya. Apa maksudnya? Kenapa ia yang malah semakin disalahkan?

Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berbicara, "Ke-kenapa aku?"

Suara lirih yang tertangkap di kedua pendengaran pria bersurai merah mengundang dirinya untuk menceritakannya _to the point_.

"Akashi Seijuurou. Orang yang kau tolak tadi malam sebagai calon tunanganmu, adalah aku."

Kedua mata Tetsuya terbelalak dan tubuhnya menegang sempurna.

"Awalnya aku begitu senang melihatmu masih mau menungguku bersama kedua orangtuamu dan kedua orang tuaku di meja yang telah kupesan direstoran hotel ini saat aku melihat dari luar. Atau lebih tepatnya dari balik pintu masuk.

Namun ketika aku baru akan masuk kau malah berdiri dari bangkumu dan berteriak kalau kau menolak pertunangan yang telah disepakati kedua orang tua kita."

Tetsuya tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Tubuhnya terasa semakin lemas dan rasanya akan tumbang jika saja Seijuurou melepaskan pegangannya terhadap tubuhnya.

"Kau berlari melewatiku yang terdiam diambang pintu. Setelah itu aku merasa muak dan aku pergi ke bar—minum _wine_ sebanyak yang aku bisa hingga aku mabuk. Akibat rasa pusing yang luar biasa diakibatkan diriku terlalu banyak meminum _wine_, aku memesan satu kamar dan saat aku akan memasuki kamarku, aku menemukan dirimu berjalan kebingungan dengan ekspresi ketakutan di dekat kamarku."

.

.

.

"I-Itu karena aku tersesat!"

Akashii Seijuurou mengangkat salah satu alisnya saat mendengar Tetsuya berteriak. Setelah mereka selesai melakukan kegitan intim kedua kalinya dikamar hotel yang menurut mereka berdua itu bersejarah, mereka kembali bercerita bagaimana mereka bisa bertemu di kamar hotel bernomor 598 tersebut.

"Aku tersesat setelah berlari meninggalkan kedua orang tuaku dan orang tuamu karena aku langsung berlari kearah hotel."

"Itulah kenapa kau kadang ceroboh, Tetsuya."

Satu kembungan pipi sebagai tanda kesal dari Tetsuya menjadi tanda bahwa ia tidak bisa membalas perkataan Seijuurou. Memang sih, itu salahnya juga karena waktu itu ia telah 'membuat' singa seperti Seijuurou kecewa. Kalau saja dulu ia tidak kabur, mungkin cara mereka berdua bertemu tidak akan memiliki tema 'pemerkosaan' didalamnya. Bahkan setelah insiden ia disetubuhi secara mendadak tersebut, ia masih tidak bisa mempercayai Seijuurou adalah tunangan yang dimaksudkan kedua orang tuanya akibat masih trauma selama 4 bulan lamanya.

Akashi Seijuurou menyeringai, "Tapi yang penting sekarang kau adalah milikku, Tetsuya. Tunganganku, calon pendamping hidupku jika kau telah menyelesaikan pendidikanmu."

Wajah putih Tetsuya kembali memerah, "To-Tolong hentikan."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku menyukaimu sejak dulu, Tetsuya. Saat aku memperhatikanmu tapi kau belum menyadari kehadiranku sedikitpun."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

(A/N) Kembali membawa fic AkaKuro! Ini sebagai ff pembuka setelah selesai hiatus dari UKK.

Enjoy and gimme review pwease~?


End file.
